


A Thief and a Dancer Part 2

by Astro986



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Spoilers for Persona 5 Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro986/pseuds/Astro986
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fanfic. Like the prequel, this contains spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, so tread carefully. This is my interpretation of the Rank 10 support between Ren and Kasumi.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	A Thief and a Dancer Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Brace yourself because this is a long one. Once again, I have no knowledge of the Japanese language and made up the dialogue. I own none of the characters or Persona 5 Royal. Thanks for reading!

1/30 - Monday - Evening

The past two and a half weeks have been hectic, to say the least. In between the Phantom Thieves making their way through the labyrinth that is Takuto’s palace, they’re also dealing with the fact that their deadline is coming up. 

February 3rd. The day where the real world and Mementos will completely merge with each other and Takuto’s dream will be realized. 

Although his intentions are good, forcing everyone to be in a constant paradise is not fixing things. And the Phantom Thieves know that. All of the hardships they’ve been through, all of the pain and suffering they’ve endured is why they’ve taken up their mantle.

Ren can’t believe how so much has happened in so little time. It seems just like yesterday when they invaded Shido’s palace. Now, he and his friends are trying to stop a false reality.

The Phantom Thieves were sitting in Ren and Morgana’s attic discussing their options. Takuto’s palace was unlike anything they’ve ever seen before, so they had to stay sharp.

“It’s almost time to end things. I suggest we use the time we have left wisely as there’s no telling what Takuto is truly capable of.” Akechi pointed out.

“What are you sayin’, Akechi? Thinkin’ we’ll end up losing?” Ryuji asked.

Akechi glanced at the loud-mouthed blonde with a cold glare.

“It’s certainly a possibility. Everyone’s luck does run out eventually.”

“Maybe, but that’s not going to happen. Not now, at least. We’ll stop Takuto by any means necessary.” Ren countered.

The Phantom Thieves all turned to their leader. Ryuji smiled nodded at him, Makoto gave a slight smile, Yusuke chuckled and Sumire replied with a gleeful “Right!” However, not everyone was convinced. 

“How can you be so sure? We’re going up against someone who can literally grant wishes and distort reality. None of who we’ve fought even come to close to that kind of power.”

Ann had a point. Yaldabaoth’s power paled in comparison to Takuto’s. The Thieves have a very good reason to be concerned.

“I’m sure because we’re the only ones who can put an end to this nonsense. And we will.” Ren said with a confident smile.

Everyone looked back to each other in silence for a minute. Ryuji broke the silence.

“Alright! Then let’s make our final mission as Phantom Thieves a memorable one! We’ll show that bastard Takuto that he has no right to manipulate people’s lives!”

Ryuji was practically screaming so loud that Sojiro had come up wondering what all the ruckus was.

“What’re you kids doing up here? And what’s with the screaming?” Sojiro asked. 

Everyone sighed and shook their heads at their blonde friend. 

“You never cease to amaze me with how stupid you are Ryuji...” Morgana said.

“What’d you say, cat!?”

“You heard me bonehead!”

While the Phantom Thieves sweat dropped at the bickering, Sojiro still found it weird that Ryuji would get into a full-blown argument with a cat.

“Ugh, can you keep it down? I have customers downstairs, you know.” Sojiro said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Sorry Boss...” Everyone, except Akechi, said in unison. 

With that, Sojiro went back down the stairs muttering under his breath. 

“Well, as interesting as this has become, I must take my leave.” Akechi said as he got up. 

“Me too. Despite living in a false reality, I still got things to do.” Ann said.

“I’m feeling rather hungry. Ryuji, care to go to the ramen house?” Yusuke asked.

“Sure! After all this talkin’ and arguin’, I could use some grub. You coming, Ren?”

Ren shook his head. 

“Nah, I have other plans. Have fun you two.”

Ryuji and Yusuke were about to head down the stairs before Futaba yelled at them.

“Hey, wait!”

“What is it Futaba?” Yusuke asked.

“I’m coming with you. I haven’t eaten in ages.” Futaba said.

“What do you mean you haven’t “eaten in ages? You just shoveled in three plates of curry a half hour ago!” Ryuji said loudly.

Futaba shot him a glare.

“That’s thirty minutes too long!”

Ryuji facepalmed while Yusuke stood there.

“Fine, but I ain’t pickin up the tab for you.” Ryuji said.

The exchange could be heard even though all three of them were downstairs. Among all the commotion, Ren could have sworn he heard Sojiro groan.

“Ok then...I’m going to devise some strategies we can use for when we go into the palace again.” Makoto said.

“Thanks Makoto.” Morgana said.

Now with Makoto leaving, it was just Ren, Morgana and Sumire.

“Well, I should go too. I have practice tomorrow.” Sumire said as she got up and picked up her bag. 

Ren had gotten up from his seat while putting on his coat.

“Alright. I’ll be right back Morgana. He said.

Ren and Sumire made their way downstairs. Sojiro, who was sitting on a stool reading a newspaper, looked up at them.

“Where are you two going?” He asked.

“Sumire’s leaving for today and I’m walking her to the station.” Ren said as he adjusted his glasses.

Sumire nodded.

“Ok, make sure to hurry back though. I need your help preparing tomorrow’s curry.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded with a “Got it Boss.” Sumire said goodbye to Sojiro and the pair walked out of LeBlanc.

As Ren closed the door behind him, he turned to Sumire.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yup.” She replied with a smile.

Ren extended his arm for Sumire to hold on to and they started to walk toward the station. 

“Hey Ren?” 

Ren turned to look at his girlfriend.

“Yeah?”

Sumire held his arm a little tighter than before and gave him a worried look.

“Are things really going to be okay?” She asked.

Ren remained silent while holding his girlfriend’s gaze. He couldn’t bare to see the concern in his girlfriend’s red eyes. So, instead of responding to the question, he decided to take a different approach.

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Ren said with a smile.

Sumire didn’t expect that and blushed.

“T-that doesn’t answer my question.” She said shyly. 

Ren chuckled at her reaction.

“I know, but I can’t help that you have beautiful eyes.”

“Ren!” Sumire puffed out her cheeks in mock anger, which made Ren laugh a bit harder.

It was no secret that Sumire loved Ren. In fact, their relationship was revealed two days after they confessed to each other. Morgana took his teasing a little too far and blabbed during a meeting.

Ren and Sumire approached the entrance of the station but Sumire still wanted her answer.

“Ren, really. It’s not like you to avoid questions...” 

She had a point. When faced with a question about whether or not things will be okay or that nothing is going to go wrong, Ren would always respond with a reassuring answer. But this time is different. How is he supposed to say everything is going to be okay when even he is a little doubtful of their situation?

Ren sighed before answering.

“To be honest, Sumi...I’m not exactly sure if everything will be alright. I mean, the others have a point. Takuto is more powerful than we ever could have imagined. As if warping reality wasn’t enough, he has the power to make wishes. And to top it all off, he has a Persona.”

Sumire saw the confliction within Ren. Throughout the time she’s known him, he was always this brave soul with an unshakable will. To see him worried is a rare and frightening sight. But she wasn’t having any of it.

Sumire gently grabbed Ren’s hands, which caused him to look at her.

“Ren, you said it yourself. We’re the only ones who can stop him. We have to believe we can...no...we WILL win. If we don’t, then he’s already won.” She said sternly.

Ren was kind of at a loss for words. The girl who was so meek and shy, and still is, had a serious look on her face. The look she has and her words was enough to erase any of the doubt that Ren had.

“You’re right, Sumi. If I start doubting myself, then everything that we’ve done will be for nothing.” Ren said with a confident voice.

Ren and Sumire stared into each other’s eyes for a minute. Sumire got a little flustered and broke eye contact. Another golden opportunity for Ren. 

“Aww come on, I’m not that hideous.” He said with a grin.

Sumire looked back at him with a shocked expression.

“Oh no! You’re not hideous! You’re the most handsomest person I’ve ever met! Sumire blurted out.

She then covered her mouth when she realized what she said. Her face turned redder than her hair and had quite the hilarious expression on her face. Ren couldn’t stop himself from laughing at this.

“Oh, how fun and easy it is to tease you.” Ren said with his Joker grin.

After he said that, Sumire started laughing herself. Ren gave Sumire a hug, who reciprocated it.

“If I’m the most handsome, then you’re the most beautiful, my little ballerina.” Ren whispered into her ear.

Sumire blinked a few times and had a very big smile on her face. Luckily, Ren was able to see it when they pulled away.

“I-i...have to go now. I don’t want to make my dad worried. Bye, sweetie. Sumire said with a hint of shyness in her voice. 

“See you tomorrow, my dear.”

With that, the couple parted ways for the day.

————————  
1-31 - Tuesday - Morning

Ren woke up to the smell of coffee and curry as usual. As he got out of bed, he noticed that Morgana wasn’t there beside him. 

"Morgana." He called out.

"Up here!" Morgana said from one of the rafters.

Ren narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why are you up there?" 

"I slept up here last night." Morgana said.

"Why?"

Morgana then jumped down from the rafter and on to the bed.

"Because you wouldn't stop moving around in your sleep. Your leg practically swept me off the bed." Morgana said with a hint of annoyance.

Ren rubbed the back of his head in an awkward manner.

"Sorry about that..." He apologized.

"It's fine. I'm honestly more concerned about you. You've never moved around that frantically before." 

"What do you mean?" Ren asked with a curious expression.

"I mean it's like you're constantly having a nightmare." Morgana said as he jumped off the bed and made his way to where Ren's bag is.

"How bad was it?" Ren asked.

Morgana cocked his head to side in thought.

"Hmm...well, I wouldn't say it was bad, but I think the stress is really starting to get to you." Morgana said flat out.

Ren knew Morgana was right, although he didn't want to admit it. With everything that's going on, Ren has felt like the entire universe was on his shoulders right now. Not to mention some of the Thieves have been slightly doubting that they can do this. And with Sumire asking him if things were going to be alright, Ren really had his work cut out for him.

Ren sighed in an exasperated manner. 

"It has been getting to me. Seeing Ann, Makoto, Akechi, Yusuke and Futaba's somber faces yesterday...it looked as if they were ready to give up." Ren said as he sat back down on his bed.

"Yeah...I guess this has taken a toll on everyone." Morgana said while lowering his head. 

"And as I was walking Sumire to the station yesterday, she asked me if things will be okay. She saw right through me..." Ren said dejectedly.

"Saw through you?" Morgana asked with concern.

"She noticed that even I was doubting whether or not we can stop Takuto. I ended up making her more concerned than she already was. But then she reminded me that we're only ones who can stop him." Ren said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's right though. If we can't do this, then no one can." Morgana said reassuringly.

Ren looked back up at Morgana and nodded. 

"You're right...both of you. I know we can do this. Ren said with a smile.

Ren got up and started to get dressed for the day.

"Oh yeah!" Morgana said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ren said as he turned to look at him

"You're not still mad at me blurting out your relationship with Sumire, are you?"

Ren stared at his feline friend for a second before shooting him an annoyed glare. Morgana started to laugh as the mischievous cat he is, which prompted Ren to stand up and slowly walked toward him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I was only kidding! I said I was sorry! Morgana said in a panic.

Ren stopped right in front of him. Morgana saw nothing but darkness on Ren's face, but he could have sworn his eyes were pure white for a second. 

"R-ren...buddy...?" Morgana was quaking with fear at this point.

"Morgana." Ren said with a dark tone, but with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Ren raised his hand which prompted Morgana to get down and cover his eyes with his paws. He felt Ren's hand make contact with his head and prepared for the worst. But Ren started gently rubbing Morgana's head.

"Wha...oh that feels nice...." Morgana said as he started to purr.

As Morgana was enjoying the head rub, Ren flashed his Joker grin. Morgana would regret letting his guard down. His purring stopped when he realized Ren had applied a bit more force to his head. 

"Huh? What's with the increase in force?" Morgana asked as he looked up to Ren. 

"Heheheh..." Ren chuckled in a rather sinister manner. 

Morgana did not like the sound of that at all. What was Ren about to do?

"What are you-!" Morgana was cut off as Ren suddenly scooped him up. His grip was way to tight for Morgana to squeeze out of.

"Who's up for some button-mashing!?" Ren shouted with glee.

Sojiro could hear Morgana screaming from down stairs, but since he couldn't hear his actual voice, all he heard were the screams of a cat.

"That kid has way too much fun with that cat..." He said as he went back to his newspaper.

\-----------------------------

1/31 - Tuesday - Afternoon

Ren had walked into LeBlanc after school ended. Morgana didn't join him after the punishment he was forced to endure. Although it served him right. Ren and Sumire, kind of wanted to keep quiet about their relationship until everything was back to the way it was.

"Hey Ren." Morgana said.

"Hey, big mouth." Ren replied with sarcasm.

Morgana groaned at that.

"Are you seriously still upset about this?"

"No. I just like to tease you about it. And I pretty much got my venegeance this morning." Ren said with a smile while as adjusted his glasses.

"After that happened and you left for school, I vowed I would never open my mouth again..." Morgana said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"See? We both win." Ren said with a cheeky grin.

"Ah, shut up." 

Ren's phone started to ring. It was a message from Sumire. Once again, Morgana noticed that Ren smiled immediately upon seeing his phone.

"Is it Sumire?" Morgana asked.

Ren nodded with an "Mm-hmm".

"She wants me to meet with her at Kichijoji. " Ren said.

"Alright, have fun." Morgana said plainly.

Ren raised his brow in response to this.

"You're not coming?" He asked.

Morgana shook his head. 

"After what I had to deal with, I don't want to get anywhere between you and your girlfriend..." 

Ren laughed at this and rubbed his head.

"That's right, paws off." 

"Oh, will you stop with the cat jokes?!" Morgana said as he jumped onto the bar.

"Never. But I'll bring you back some sushi." Ren said as he turned to leave. 

"I'm holding you to that!" Morgana shouted.

With that, Ren left to go meet Sumire.

25 minutes later, Ren had arrived at Kichijoji. As he walked through the crowded streets, he recognized Sumire’s red hair in front of a flower store. It was wrapped in a ponytail with a red ribbon. Even when she was still posing as her twin sister, Sumire is always in front of this flower shop during her free time. 

“Hey Sumi.” Ren said with a smile. 

Sumire turned to face him and much to Ren’s surprise, she wasn’t wearing glasses this time. In fact, she looks like she did before her revelation. 

“Hi Ren!” She said with a sweet smile. 

“So, what’s up?” Ren asked.

“Well...it’s almost time for me to go to practice, but this time, my coach is going to rate me based on my performance.” Sumire sounded a little nervous.

“Oh.” Ren said.

“I-i was wondering if...you w-would...come and watch...?” Sumire’s voice was shaky. 

“Of course I will. I’ve actually been thinking about seeing you dance again.” 

Sumire started fidgeting about with a blush on her face. It was pretty obvious that she’s still a bit self-conscious about her dancing abilities. But ever since she confided in Ren in LeBlanc, she’s gained a lot of confidence.

“Really? Well, then I cant disappoint you now, can I? She said shyly.

“No need to say that, Sumi. You’re gonna be great.” Ren said as he grabbed her hand.

“Ready to go?” She asked as she slightly tightened her grip on his hand. 

Ren nodded and the two made their way to the gym in Shujin. Once the two arrived, Sumire asked Ren to wait here since she had to go change into her dancing outfit. 

While waiting, Ren checked his phone and saw that a message from Sojiro. That was unexpected as he rarely texts him. But then he saw the message.

“Don’t forget my sushi! I want spicy tuna, smoked salmon and yellowtail!”

Morgana somehow got ahold of Sojiro’s phone to remind Ren of his sushi order. Ren chuckled and shook his head.

He replied with an “I won’t forget” and put his phone back in his pocket. Just then, the doors to the gym opened and Sumire emerged. Ren could not believe what he was looking at right now.

Sumire had put her hair in a bun and was wearing a sparkling light blue leotard with matching ballerina slippers. Time felt like it was going in slow motion for Ren as he was in awe by how amazing his girlfriend looked.

“I’m back!” She said cheerfully.

Sumire then noticed that Ren was just staring at her with slight blush on his face. 

“Is something wrong, Ren?” She asked.

Ren snapped out of his daze and started stuttering on his words.

“Huh? U-uh, n-no, nothing’s wrong. You look fantastic.” He said.

Sumire looked a little shocked and started blushing herself. 

“T-thank you. That means a lot to me. I just hope that my performance is fantastic...” 

There it was again. Sumire is still scared of making a mistake and dishonoring her sister. Luckily, Ren caught on to it. He just had to make things less awkward for her.

“Sumire.”

“Yes?”

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to blush from the sudden contact.

“You’re going to do fine. No matter what happens, even if you do make a mistake, I’m right here supporting you and so is Kasumi. We’re both here for you no matter what.” Ren said with a heartfelt smile.

Sumire blinked and then got the biggest smile on her face. Those words really touched her.

“Thank you Ren. That makes me feel so much better. I’ve felt like I’ve been living in Kasumi’s shadow for the longest time. But I realized that I put myself there. And if weren’t for you, I’d probably still feel that way.”

“I’m glad I could help you overcome your self-doubt. I actually have a little secret that’ll help you during practice.” Ren said.

Sumire cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“You do? What is it?” She asked.

Ren felt like he was taking a risk by saying this. He didn’t want to make things worse for Sumire, but at the same time, he knew she had to know that Kasumi will always be with her.

“When you’re dancing, know that Kasumi will be dancing right beside you every step of the way. You both are going put on a great performance. It won’t be a contest of who is the better dancer. It’s going to be a show of two equals.” 

To say Sumire was shocked would be an understatement, but before anything else could be said, the doors to the gym opened once more. Sumire’s coach walked into the gym and walked towards the couple.

Sumire’s coach looked to be around her early to mid 30’s. She had short, shoulder length black hair, wearing a cream colored sweater and a coat. She’s also sporting jeans with a pair of heeled boots.

“Coach!” Sumire said as she got over her shock. 

“Hello Sumire.” The coach greeted. 

The coach then turned her attention to Ren, who gave a slight wave.

“Ah! Coach, this is Ren. I asked him to watch me today, if that’s alright.” Sumire asked.

“He’s more than welcome to watch. It’s nice to meet you, Ren.” The coach said as she extended her hand.

“Likewise, ma’am.” He said with a smile as he shook her hand.

The coach then turned her attention to Sumire.

“Are you ready to begin, dear?” She asked.

“Y-yes, I’m ready!” Sumire’s voice was a bit shaky again.

Sumire walked over to the performance area and grabbed the ribbon. 

“Alright, Sumire. You remember how to start?” The coach asked.

“Yes, coach.” 

Sumire took a deep breath and got into position, or more like a pose. 

“Begin.” The coach said.

And with that, Sumire started by twirling ribbon and what looked like skipping. As she twirled around, the ribbon flowed behind her. The ripples on the ribbon looked something like an illusion. 

Sumire jumped in the air like all ballerinas do, landed on the balls of her feet and started to slowly spin around on her tippy toes. As she spun around, the ribbon encased her in what looked like a mild tornado of elegance, style and beauty. 

As she continued to dance, however, Sumire started to become a bit flustered and started worrying again. She didn’t want to make a mistake, especially not in front of her own boyfriend. And she didn’t want to disgrace her sister’s memory. 

Sumire got a little too wrapped up in her thoughts because she felt herself lose balance. Sumire had bent herself backwards with her leg up halfway in the air. 

“Oh no!” She thought.

But before she could lose her balance, she turned her head to the left saw exactly what Ren told her before the coach came in. A girl who looked identical to her, but with brown hair and brown eyes, in the same position as her. It was Kasumi. Ren was right. Kasumi was dancing alongside her twin. 

Sumire felt like time had stopped as she looked at her sister. Kasumi gave her little sister a confidant, yet heartwarming smile.

“Ready?” Kasumi said as she winked at Sumire.

Sumire was silent for a minute before smiling back and nodding yes.

The twins then leapt from their position, twirled one more time, stood with one leg in front of the other and flicked the ribbon. And thus, the performance had come to an end.

Sumire looked to her right again, but Kasumi wasn’t there anymore. But due to Kasumi merging with her Persona, Cendrillion, she heard Kasumi’s voice one more time.

“I’m so proud of you, Sumire!” Kasumi said.

Sumire smiled and thanked her sister.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, sissy.” She said to herself.

Clapping could be heard from the side. Ren and the coach were smiling at her as if saying “Well done.”

Sumire walked back over to the two, panting.

“*huff* How...*huff* How did I do?” She asked while trying to catch her breath.

“That was absolutely marvelous Sumire!” The coach said as she approached her and put her hand on Sumire’s shoulder. Ren nodded in agreement.

“That last bit is something I certainly didn’t expect. It seems someone has been practicing extra hard. The performance was flawless.”

Sumire was speechless. The coach just said “flawless”.

“R-r-really? I didn’t make any mistakes?” Sumire asked.

Ren had once again noticed that her voice was starting to shake. Almost as if she was about to cry.

“Yes, you executed everything perfectly. I don’t say this very often, but I can’t tell you how proud I am to train you. Out of all the people I’ve coached throughout the years, you will always be one of the best. Kasumi would especially be proud. The coach said with a prideful smile.

Sumire couldn’t contain her happiness. 

“Thank you so much coach! I’m glad to be under your tutelage.” Sumire said.

Ren had seen Sumire’s coach before but she never seemed like the type to throw out such heartfelt compliments. But seeing Sumire’s face light up with happiness is something he will never forget. And he’s going to make sure she stays that way.

“Well, I need to go. I have to get to the gym for the next class. I’ll see you next week Sumire. Keep up the good work.”

The coach then leaned into Sumire’s ear to whisper something.

“And make sure to keep your boyfriend close by. He’s a keeper.” She said playfully.

Sumire’s face turned red while Ren was looking on with a confused look on his face.

“Take care Ren. And her.” The coach said as she walked off.

Now it was Ren’s turn to blush. The coach was more of a playful person than he thought. The sound of the gym doors closing brought the blushing duo out of their daze. 

Ren cleared his throat to end the awkward silence. Sumire turned to look at him. She just had to know what thought.

“What did you think?” She asked.

“I thought you were incredible. Like your coach, I’m also very proud of you Sumi.” Ren said with a smile.

“Thank you Ren...”

Tears started to go down Sumire cheeks.

“What’s wrong Sumire?”

Ren became a little worried seeing Sumire cry so suddenly. 

“Y-y-you were right...Kasumi was right there with me...” she said in between her sobs.

“Sumire...” 

Seeing his girlfriend in such an emotional state is something Ren can not stand to see. What Sumire said next shocked him.

“I-i saw her when I started to lose my balance...and...she danced with me...she said she was p-proud of me...” Sumire said as she covered her mouth as she continued to cry.

It seemed like there was no end to the amount of tears pouring down Sumire’s face. Ren stood there staring at her for a minute before walking up to her. 

“Sumi...” He said in a soothing tone.

Ren then wrapped his arms around Sumire, who quickly reciprocated, and started to rub her back so she could calm down. It was working but Sumire was still crying her eyes out. Ren knew how much all of this meant to Sumire. Kasumi, her dancing, the compliments she received from him and her coach, it all hit her at once. 

Ren then slightly pulled away but still had his arms wrapped around her. 

“Sumi.” He called.

She still continued to sob, although she has calmed down a bit.

“Sumire.”

Sumire then pulled away to look up at him. When she did, she met his gaze with watery, red eyes and a very sad look on her face. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds until Ren decided to break eye contact. He did so by leaning in and kissed her on the lips.

Sumire certainly wasn’t expecting that one. Her eyes widened when Ren’s lips made contact with hers. After a spending a few seconds staring wide eyed at Ren, she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. She even moaned a bit when they deepened it.

They broke away from the kiss after a minute had passed. When they opened their eyes to look at each other, both of their faces were beet red and had racing hearts. 

Sumire then broke the silence.

“I love you Ren.” She said with loving eyes.

“I love you too Sumire.” He said as he put his forehead against hers.

As the two stared at each other, they were startled by the sound of Ren’s phone ringing. With an annoyed groan, Ren checked to see who had the nerve to interrupt his moment with Sumire.

To his annoyance, it was another message from Morgana who still had Sojiro’s phone.

“Are you on your way with the sushi?”

Sumire, who was still hugging Ren, started laughing, while Ren stared at the message in disbelief. Ren glared at his phone and replied. 

“Remember what you said?”

“No, what?”

“You said you wouldn’t get in the way of my relationship with Sumire.”

“Yeah, so?” Morgana replied.

“Well, guess what you just did.” 

There was an awkward pause with the messaging.

“Does this mean I’m not getting my yellowtail?” 

“Guess what else it means.” Ren replied.

Morgana stopped responding after that. Ren shook his head and sighed. Damn that Morgana for always ruining things.

“What did you mean with that last reply?” Sumire asked.

“I meant that I’m going to button mash the hell out of him when I get home.” Ren said flat out. 

Sumire giggled at that. She knew that Ren and Morgana were practically brothers.

“Aww, don’t be like that. I’m sure he didn’t mean to.” She said while trying to control her laughter. 

“I guess. Want to get something to eat?” Ren said as he picked up his bag.

“Sure! Where do you want to go?” She asked.

“All you can eat sushi buffet?” Ren asked.

“Sounds great! I’m starving after everything that happened.” She said.

Ren grabbed Sumire’s hand, who intertwined their fingers and walked towards the door of the gym.

“I’m still not buying him sushi.” Ren said as he and Sumire walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this took me awhile. I decided to make one big story instead of putting it in chapters. If you read this, thank you so much for reading! Just the fact that you did means a lot to me. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated, but that’s entirely up to you. 
> 
> If you want, I can continue with this. Just let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoyed and, once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
